Random Stories
by Jam Tastes Good
Summary: Just as the title says, but the stories are inspired by MVs and i write them with a HM spinoff. If you can guess the song and artist I'll give you a shoutout! One winner per chapter though :P But there's a little catch, the MVs aren't in English.
1. Don't Go

**Hey guis~ I'm back to fanfiction(kinda) and I don't know if I'm gonna continue THDoO or not. Not feeling the story anymore :/. Well anyway, I'm gonna update this story once in a while, but they're only oneshots. Harvest Moon spinoffs from MVs FTW~**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

Dont Go

Vaughn walked out onto the balcony, leaving the door slightly ajar. He glanced up at the night sky for a second before adjusting his telescope. Flipping open his binder, he jotted notes down while looking at the magnified view of the stars. He gave a half-smile, animals weren't for him anymore, not since that incident 5 years ago. He had found a new passion in the Islands; the stars, and he now deserted himself at the edge of a rural area in a huge house, filled with tons of telescopes, maps, all dedicated to astronomy.

He huffed, slamming his binder shut, and walked down a long flight of stairs while whistling a tune. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, a rustle sounded. He froze, slowly turning towards the bush next to the staircase. Vaughn found a garbage bag underneath it, barely concealed. Slowly moving towards it, he moved it with a foot and quickly backed away. The back tilted forward, then rocked back to its original position. Vaughn cautiously approached it, opening the top and pulling it down a bit, just to reveal the sleeping face of a girl. His eyes widened and he fell backwards, gasping for air.

Slowly, he approached her again, pulling the trash bag completely away to find her fully clothed in a dress. She fell against him, and he caught her at the last second. The girl's hair was matted and almost black from dirt, her face covered in soot. Is she dead? Vaughn wondered, but at that time, she seemed to respond by taking a breath, in and out. He gave a her soft look before looking at the stairs he just climbed down from, grumbling about how steep they were all the way to the top.

The next morning, Vaughn was typing away at his computer with keeping an eye on the notes he had taken the night before. The girl he had saved was asleep on the couch, and slowly, she blinked her eyes open. She laid there for a few seconds before realizing she was somewhere...new. She sat up taking in her surroundings, 100% surprised. She turned around until she saw Vaughn attached to his laptop. He glanced up to meet her eyes. "Did you just wake up?" he asked.

She backed away at his words, and he tried holding in a chuckle, but failed miserably. He stood up, making his chair screech on the floor. The girl flinched. Vaughn ran to the kitchen to heat up the leftover oatmeal he had just ate for breakfast and placed it on the coffee table in front of the girl. He smiled at her while she stared up at him, "Eat up," he said.

He walked back to get a glass of water for her, and by the time he got out, he could see her stuffing the oatmeal into her mouth. He quietly placed the glass onto the coffee table, and she glanced up at him. He laughed despite himself, for the oatmeal was stuck all around her mouth and it filled up her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk. Once she saw him, she slowed her pace at eating and looked at him cautiously.

"Do you have a place to go?" he asked her, but she just shook her head.

After convincing her to take a shower, he began planning on his maps, where the stars would be next, what he would have to look at, etc. His maps were oddly placed around the house, and this particular one was in his kitchen. When the girl walked into the room drying her hair with a towel and wearing only his shirt, his eyes widened and followed her. He couldn't believe that under all that dirt, she was so...beautiful. Perfect. Her hair was a chestnut color, streaks of red running through it. Her eyes, bright blue, soft but sharp at the same time. She looked at him, feeling discomfort in the way he looked at her. She walked away and sat on a drop stool. Giving a small pout, she sighed, staring at her hands.

Vaughn could sense her discomfort and moved towards the refrigerator, a devious smile on his face. He glanced at her a second before opening the freezer - with a loud pop! turning the girl's head - and sticking his head into it. He playfully banged his hands against the sides of the fridge, as if he were really stuck in there. The girl glanced down and smiled, her large dimples showing and her eyes sparkling.

* * *

She was an artist, a true artist. Her name was Chelsea. Those two facts ran on and on in Vaughn's mind. Nights later on Vaughn's balcony while he was studying the stars, he kept taking glances at her; smiling to herself, twirling around in the swiveling chair she forced his to drag out there, drawing something with a hopeful expression, but hiding it with a smile when she caught him looking at her.

* * *

"Hey, let's go somewhere." Vaughn said while she was looking over his shoulder watching him work.

"Hm. Where?" Chelsea asked back, tilting her head to the side.

Vaughn smiled gleefully, "You'll see."

And by you'll see, Vaughn meant a big, open field. A place where he used to go to help tend to animals, but that farm had been closed for a while, 6 years, was it? Now, he used the field as a place to camp out and an area for work.

They arrived in the morning, around 9, where Vaughn would set up the camp and the one huge telescope he insisted on bringing. Chelsea on the other hand, ran around like a child in the tall grass, throwing smiles at him. She ran too far away, but really couldn't care. The wind blew her hair back, and she waved at Vaughn, jumping up and down. He caught sight of her and waved back, motioning her to come back. She complied, sorta. Still running around, but closer to him this time, she twirled, nearly falling from dizziness while Vaughn just sat there, laughing at how cute she was.

The two fooled around until nightfall, where he began teaching her about stars, constellations, pointing them out together. They made grilled some meat on the small portable grill and Chelsea handed Vaughn the beer he had asked for. He fed her a piece, just off the grill and she blew in and out, they way someone would if the food was too hot. He laughed at her, "Here, drink this." Vaughn handed Chelsea the beer, and she took a sip, before making an even more disgusted face and shivering, sticking out her tongue.

"It tastes horrible," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, handing him the can. He laughed at her, and she stuck out her tongue.

Chelsea smiled suddenly, and picked up a sausage from the grill. She held it up to Vaughn's mouth and giggled as he tried to eat it, but she kept moving it jut out of his reach before placing it back on the grill. She smiled cheesily and Vaughn just shook his head, chuckling.

With their dinner done, Vaughn sat staring up at the stars. He pulled Chelsea onto his lap and pointed out Pegasus's constellation. Chelsea looked at it for a second before turning to face him, her head full of questions, but forgot all of them once she saw his expression. Vaughn slowly leaned in to kiss her, and her eyes strayed for a moment before looking back at him. Their first kiss wasn't much more of a peck, but it left the atmosphere around them a with a little more tension before Vaughn broke the mood, stating, "You're really bad at kissing," which earned him an elbow in the gut.

She smiled at him then, and he smiled back, but his smile faltered. He shook his head, because for half a second, he hadn't seen Chelsea, but someone else, with long, flowing black hair, purple eyes, and wide-rimmed glasses smiling at him. His first love, the one that changed his gruff personality to what it is now.

* * *

Chelsea sat on the had just gotten home from their little trip, and she was working on a drawing. It was a drawing of Vaughn, and it was surprisingly accurate. She smiled as she shaded in the last details, Done! she thought, and giggled to herself. Vaughn crept towards her, trying to get a glimpse of the drawing. But she yelled at him to go away and hid the drawing close to her body, running off into her room and slamming the door, laughing and panting. Vaughn, on the other hand, was pounding against the door demanding to see the drawing. Chelsea ran to her drawer and hid her sketchbook behind it.

But unknown to the both of them, there was a man watching them and sighing.

* * *

Chelsea walked into Vaughn's workroom, smiling to herself. She stopped when she saw Vaughn asleep on his desk. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him with it. As she was about to turn away, her eye caught onto something, and she picked up a photo album from his desk. Flipping through it, her usual smile faltered. The album was filled with pictures of him and a girl with black hair and piercing purple eyes, their fun times together on that field Vaughn and Chelsea were just at.

* * *

Chelsea crunched on potato chips one by one while reading a book. Vaughn was on the other side of the room cleaning out his telescope while humming to a tune. His phone started ringing and he picked it up, pressing 'Talk' to the unknown caller.

"Hello?" he asked.

The man on the other side of the phone replied in a straightforward, angry tone, "Why did you make my situation bad by taking in that girl in the plastic bag?"

Vaughn's expression dropped and he stole a quick glance at Chelsea, "Who is this?"

"Just listen to me," the man sighed, "I know you had a girlfriend who went missing 5 years ago, Sabrina, right?"

Vaughn glanced at his newspaper that dated 5 years back, the photo album on his desk, and the TV screen which still showed the missing ad for Sabrina Regis due to her father's constant persistence.

"I have your girlfriend," the man said in monotone. Vaughn drew in a breath.

"Let's exchange. I need that girl now."

The man hung up on Vaughn and he slowly lowered the phone from his ear, thoughts racing through his head. Chelsea or Sabrina? Sabrina or Chelsea?

Vaughn gulped and turned to look at Chelsea, who didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

Vaughn tricked Chelsea into coming back to that field. Saying they were going on another trip that night and leaving three mornings after. He really treasured those last days with her.

Behind him, Chelsea hummed, whipping a thing twig she found around, while Vaughn in front of her had his back hunched and a lost expression could clearly be seen, but he had made his choice. The two walked a couple more strides before Chelsea froze and her grin dropped.

In front of them, there was a gleaming white car, where a man came out, dressed in a suit and tie, dragging a woman along with him.

Dread filled Chelsea. Vaughn turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go," he said.

Her eyes widened, "I don't want to," she used her other hand to grab onto his wrist pulling him back. Vaughn looked at solemnly, she was near tears. He turned and looked at the other side of the field, where the man was waiting for him with Sabrina, his arm around her, waving for him to come. He turned back to Chelsea, and gave her a small tug. She resisted again.

"Don't do this," she cried, "Don't go."

Vaughn turned back to her, his expression was unreadable.

"Don't go," she repeated.

Memories flew through him. Chelsea running through the fields, laughing. Their first kiss, shy, but genuine. But then he thought of Sabrina. She was missing. Her parents hated him for it. The long 5 years he had grieved for her. He had to make his choice now.

Chelsea's eyes brimmed with tears, and he could see out of the corner of his eye, the man whispered something to Sabrina. And with that, he made his decision

He forced Chelsea's grip on his wrist off and used his other hand to throw her arm away. He turned and walked away, towards where Sarina waited for him, never paring a glance back at Chelsea, where her first tear streaked down her cheek. She looked after him in disbelief. To her, it barely mattered where she ended up now. The man she fell in love with, someone she loved to death, just left her. She collapsed, head in her hands, but she couldn't make a sound.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and the last ounce of hope ran out of her once she saw who it was. The man picked her up and dragged her towards his car. It was heartbreaking, she could see Vaughn walking away with Sabrina, not looking at her once while she screamed his name over and over. The man crammed her into the car and slammed the door shut. Chelsea pounded against the glass, not knowing what to do. The door wouldn't open for her.

And for Vaughn, it wasn't until he got home and led Sabrina to a room, which used to be Chelsea's, did he see a sketchbook behind the dresser, and when he picked it up, the pages were filled with drawings of him.

* * *

**Okay. That. Took. Forever. Idk if you guys will like it cuz the story took such a long time but I'll keep writing! Thanks for reading you guys. I love you guys~ ^3^**

**Comment Please~**


	2. One Last Time

**I'M BAACKK. kinda**  


**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Guys. The _italics_ are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

One Last Time

I smiled. Echo Village this place is called. Although I live in Zephyr Town, this place isn't that far from where I live. The village had a calm and peaceful atmosphere. The downpour just stopped and I held my umbrella at my side slowly shaking out the raindrops. It was noon, and I had just finished tutoring Toni, my first job at this town. I grinned at the bustling of the people through the streets, before getting fascinated by the beautiful autumn trees.

Letting my gaze linger at one thing before it moves to another, I chuckled to myself, Dirk would love this place. I looked at almost everything around me, the trees, the street signs, until my eyes landed on one person, and time stopped at that one moment.

Felicity. She was wearing a maid's outfit, her long golden hair held back by a big blue ribbon. She stepped out for a few seconds to stretch, smiling at nothing. She sighed, a huge grin settled on her face. My eyes widened, slowly stepping closer to her, and I froze. It really was her. Nearby, a kid seemed to have jumped in a puddle, splashing me. I blinked again. Felicity hadn't noticed me yet, but at that moment, she just looked down at her hands and turned to walk into the restaurant.

I looked up from my daydream, and reached out a hand, "Ah," was came out of my quiet and idiotic mouth. Slowly I tightened my grip on the umbrella before walking into the restaurant.

It's a quaint little place, somewhere where the customers seat themselves. After placing my umbrella in the umbrella basket, I walked to a wall where there were square tables lined up along it. After slowly seating myself at the second table from the front, I glanced up to find Felicity working, and memories flew.

_We met back in high school when she asked me to be her tutor. She was an airheaded freshman. I was a senior. We slowly fell for each other and when she confessed to me at my graduation, I cried, hugging her tightly. We dated from then on, while I was still tutoring her of course._

_She could never cook. Ever. I had to teach her how to hold a knife, standing over her while she tried sawing the carrot with a knife, her hand so unstable. And her victory dance where she ended up punching me. I taught her how to sauté spaghetti that day too, flipping it with a spoon in my mouth. When it was done, I watched her trembling hands try to pick up the spaghetti using two forks, and when she fed it to me, she ended up smothering the sauce all over my face. And I doing the same to her, but on purpose, and making fun of her afterwards, ruffling her hair while she laughed._

I stared down at the table, playing with my fingers.

_I was studying for an English exam, flipping through the pages with my fingers. Felicity had come over as a surprise, but I told her not to bother me too much because I had an exam. She puffed up her cheeks, but sat next to me, her head on my shoulder. It came a time where I was almost finished with the book, when I finally realized the weight had shifted from my shoulder to my leg, where her head rested, sound asleep. I lifted the book above my head, shielding the sunlight from the window and used the other hand to stroke her hair softly, smiling gently at her._

I looked up and sighed, she still hadn't noticed me, her eyes following the food from tray to table as she licked her lips. I chuckled under my breath. A waitress cleared her throat, and I looked up at her. "Would you like anything, sir?" she asked, gesturing to the menu she held in her hand.

"Oh, um, I'll just have a cappuccino then." I replied. She nodded and went off, jotting a small note on her pad.

_Felicity was daydreaming again. "Hey, hey, hey you," I lightly poked her forehead with each 'hey' spoken._

_"WHAAAAT." she replied with a hard poke to mine._

_"Ow," was my smart reply, rubbing my forehead, but Felicity started laughing, leaning her head against my shoulder._

I glanced up again, to find that Felicity was heading towards me with a cup of coffee on a tray. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

_We were both drinking coffee, my edge of my cup in my mouth, staring at the wall, while one hand was tapping on the table in an even beat. Felicity placed her cup down with both hands, her eyes on the new ring I had on the finger tapping the table._

_She reached out her fingers and lightly touched it, "Where'd you get it?"_

I glanced down at my hand, with a ring on it. I twisted the ring around, something that had become a habit of mine.

_I took a large gulp of my coffee before setting it down. My free hand grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards me, while the other reached into my pocket and grabbed something. She looked up at me quizzically._

_I slid the ring onto her finger, one that matched mine in color and design, but was thinner and more intricately made. My eyes glided up to meet hers, I smiled, "Do you like it?"_

_She laughed, carefully spinning the ring around her finger, "I love it."_

_She held her fist against mine, comparing the rings._

I twisted the ring, my eyes glazed and unfocused for a split second before something came into view.

A cappuccino. I kept my head even lower this time, not looking up because I knew it was her. "Enjoy!" I could hear a smile in her tone before she walked away.

Glancing up, I saw her retreating figure, without giving turning back to take even one glance.

_I could picture her laughing while touching the ring. Looking like an angel._

_We fought. It wasn't our first disagreement, but a major one. We had been dating for 4 years up to that point. I was sitting on the couch turned away from the far wall where Felicity was biting her lip. She finally sighed and turned towards me. I looked up, expecting her to be sorry for her side of the agreement._

_But instead, she grabbed my hand, and in her free hand she rolled around a ring cautiously before placing it into my hand and closing it. "Good luck," she said in a hard tone before dropping my hand and turning to leave._

_I couldn't do anything at that moment. I couldn't chase after her, because I was too ashamed of myself. I placed my head in my hands, screaming at my own stupidity._

I glanced down at my hands before ripping off the ring. The same ring she had placed on my finger that time, and placed it on the table along with my bill. I stood up, taking a shaky breath and slowly dragged myself out of the restaurant. Left foot, right foot, I had to order myself.

Behind me, I could hear Felicity at the table to clean up and collect the bill, and before I knew it, the sound of shoes hitting the floor came closer and closer to me. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," she started. I tensed before slowly turning around. She kept her eyes on the ring in her open palm, still completely unaware. "You left this ring on the table." she continued.

Her eyes darted up to my face and she froze. I nodded slightly, and put my hand under hers, closing her palm. "You keep it Felicity," her name rolled off my tongue.

Time seemed to rotate then, my memories I had just reminisced flew through my mind to land on a certain one. The real first time we met. Not when she asked me to be her tutor.

_There was a downpour. The town we used to live in was always crowded, stores lined up wall to wall. Felicity was in what, 7th grade? I was a freshman. She looked around, pouting at how she couldn't make it home. I watched her from a distance before heading up to her and stood next to her under the canopy of the cafe she was at. She looked at me, surprised. "Do you want a walk home?" I asked her. She just smiled and complied. And we talked the whole way home._

Until now, that moment never occurred to me. Felicity glanced up at me, wide-eyed. This was the first time she had seen me like this, and the first time I remember crying in public. The lone tear streaked down my face as I drew in a sniff and swallowed. My hand lingered on hers for a moment too long, and I slowly drew it away.

"...Ivan.." I could hear her whisper softly, but as much as I wanted to turn around and hug her, something stopped me. I left her there, her fist hanging in midair.

"At least I got to see you one last time" I whispered to myself as I was exiting the restaurant. The rain had started again, and I slowly walked to nowhere, dazed.

* * *

**SOSOSOOO? How was it? I personally like this one more than the last one cuz it's shorter and more realistic.**

**Guess what song it is~ I'll reveal the name of last chapter's song at the end of the next chapter. ;P**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME THEN~**

**Please comment and subscribe.**


End file.
